OS: Début différent, même destinée
by allylicity
Summary: Et si Oliver et Felicity s'étaient revu d'une manière différente après leur toute première rencontre au bureau ?


**Début différent, même destinée (Arrow Fanfic)**

 **Saison 1 : Et si Oliver et Felicity s'étaient revu d'une manière différente après leur première rencontre au bureau ?**

 **Mes chers lecteurs, un OS du fond de mon ordi sur une manière différente d'aborder les échanges de notre Olicity.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit review :D**

 **Bonne après-midi et bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Quelques semaines après avoir traquer Deadshot, Oliver ouvrait sa boite de nuit le Verdant.

Ce n'était qu'une façade pour garder son repère secret et sa mission avec. John avait accepté de mener cette croisade avec lui. Starling City devait être purger des noms de la liste laissée par le père de l'archer.

Ce soir, il était Oliver Queen, gestionnaire du Verdant, aimant faire la fête tout en alliant le business. Putain ce qu'il n'aimait pas ce rôle qu'il jouait. John s'en amusait :

 _« Alors Mr Queen, comment se passe votre soirée ? J'ai dû stopper quatre jeunes filles mineures qui voulaient te sauter dessus._

Oliver grinça des dents.

 _\- Bon sang, elles n'ont rien d'autre à faire ?!_

John rigola :

 _\- Tu es le sexy, riche Oliver Queen pour elles._

 _\- C'est sensé m'aider à vouloir continuer à jouer ce rôle ?! Parce que ça ne me rassure pas._

 _\- Détends toi mec, la nuit ne fait que commencer._

Oliver replaça son faux sourire sur sa belle gueule et au moment où il voulut monter à l'étage pour plus de tranquillité, il entendit une voix familière :

 _\- Les filles, pourquoi vous m'avez trainé ici ?! Je sais que je ne suis pas très fun au boulot en ce moment et j'aimerais mieux regarder Game of Thrones tout de suite, un rencard avec John Snow devant mon ordi, en pyjama, c'est tout ce que je demande…3…2…1…j'en ai trop dit !_

Le jeune homme se tourna et aperçut la fille du département informatique, Felicity Smoak, dans une robe rouge à faire tomber plus d'un homme à terre. Elle l'avait aidé sans le savoir pour traquer Deadshot. Ses cheveux étaient défaits et elle portait des lentilles de contact avec des talons hauts noirs :

 _\- Putain de merde !_ s'exclama-t-il doucement, ne quittant pas la jeune femme des yeux.

 _\- Felicity_ , dit une blondasse fagotée comme une prostituée _, il faut que tu lâches prise et bon sang, il faut que tu t'envoies en l'air ! Regarde, le beau brun au bar, il n'arrête pas de te dévisager, je pense que ce soir, tu vas te faire tringlé ce qui sera pour moi, ta meilleure amie et collègue, un grand soulagement ! »_

Les deux autres filles approuvèrent et surtout amenèrent Felicity vers cet homme.

Bizarrement, Oliver sentit son sang bouillir, puis décida de vite se ressaisir. Il n'avait vu cette fille qu'une fois, elle est grande, elle a le droit de faire ce qu'elle veut.

Sur ce, le jeune homme alla en coulisse pour faire un peu l'inventaire de ce qu'il y avait et s'entretenir avec le personnel.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Felicity commençait à en avoir marre d'entendre le discours du beau brun beau parleur qu'elle avait devant elle. Ses copines l'avaient lâché et avaient suivi un autre groupe de mec pour aller dans une soirée plus privée.

Au bout du quarantième mensonge, la belle blonde arrêta le type d'une main :

 _« Steven ? Ecoute toi et moi ça ne se fera pas ce soir. Et si je peux te donner un conseil, arrête de baratiner les filles, c'est trop évident et ennuyeux._

Elle se leva mais Steven, vexé d'être largué, lui pris le bras :

 _\- Ne t'en va pas, pourtant j'avais l'air de te plaire, on pourrait s'isoler et profiter du moment._

 _\- Tu rêves !_

Seulement le jeune homme ne voulait pas lâcher son bras, commençant à lui faire mal. Felicity réagit au quart de tour et frappa le type dans les noix.

 _\- Quand une femme te dit non, c'est non ! Passe une bonne soirée Steven !_ répliqua-t-elle sur un ton sec, des sifflets admiratifs de gens qui avaient vu la scène lui remontèrent un peu le moral.

L'informaticienne alla au bar :

 _\- Une tequila s'il vous plait._

 _\- Ravi de voir que vos talents ne s'arrêtent pas qu'à l'informatique Miss Smoak._

La blondinette regarda à sa droite. Oliver Queen se tenait là, l'air admiratif et amusé, dans un costume en plus…bon sang il était trop sexy, pensa-t-elle.

 _\- Que faites-vous là ?! Non ne répondez pas, évidemment le club vous appartient. Mais je veux dire, à cette heure-ci, un mannequin ne se pavane pas autour de vous… Ok, oubliez ce que je viens de vous dire… Vous savez quoi je vous paye un verre quoique vous êtes le proprio mais quand même…3…2…1… j'arrête, désolée, d_ it Felicity en rougissant de la même couleur que sa robe.

Oliver éclata de rire, ce qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis cinq ans. Cette femme avait le don de le faire rire.

 _\- Vous êtes un peu étrange, Miss Smoak._

 _\- Felicity, je vous en prie._

 _\- Ok, Felicity. Alors d'après ce que j'ai vu un peu plus tôt, le beau brun n'était pas très gentleman…_

 _\- Ça c'est sûr !_ ricana la jeune femme sur un ton amer. _Oh et puis ça ne fait rien ! Je ne voulais pas faire de rencontre ici, ou tout court. Mes amies ont insisté pour que je sorte un peu et finalement je me retrouve toute seule._

 _\- Pas tout à fait,_ répliqua Oliver en triquant avec la jeune femme.

 _\- Et vous, la soirée se passe bien ?_

L'archer prit une gorgée de son scotch et dit d'un ton morne _:_

 _\- En fait c'est la routine. Je pensais qu'en ouvrant cet endroit j'aimerais retrouver les anciennes soirées d'avant le naufrage mais honnêtement… je m'ennuie ferme et je ne vous parle pas des jeunes filles mineures qui veulent absolument baiser avec moi._

La blondinette rougit un peu et Oliver comprit qu'il était allé un peu loin.

 _\- Excusez-moi, je vous avoue que ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas parlé ainsi._

Felicity regardait les filles se déhancher sur le dance floor, la plupart d'entre elles, assez saoules.

 _\- Ne vous en faites pas, c'est juste que je ne comprends pas ce besoin de faire la fête tous les weekends et de s'envoyer en l'air à tout va._

 _\- Cette fois-ci c'est vous qui me choquer !_ dit Oliver en plaisantant avant de lever son verre _: aux samedis déprimants !_

 _\- Aux samedis déprimants ! »_ dit l'informaticienne enthousiaste.

Le reste de la soirée allait s'enchainer dans le brouillard le plus total pour les deux.

* * *

Felicity se réveilla en grognant à cause d'un mal de tête fulgurant.

Elle voulut prendre le verre d'eau qu'elle laisse sur sa table de nuit habituellement, sauf qu'elle se heurta à …

 _« Oh merde ! Oliver ?!_ dit-elle en voyant l'archer la regardant, allongé à ses côtés… et nu.

Elle ferma les yeux en disant

 _\- Putain tu rêves carrément là ma vieille !_

 _\- Felicity, tu ne rêves pas et bonjour._

L'informaticienne rouvrit les yeux et Oliver était toujours là. Elle se sentait courbaturée d'une façon délicieuse et elle était nue également.

 _\- Ok… alors Oliver… de quoi te souviens-tu ? Parce que moi, je ne me souviens de rien ! Merde !_

 _\- Je t'avoue que je suis dans le flou aussi. Mais apparemment, on a fait plus que de boire. Mon dieu, tu as une contraception ? Désolé de te demander ça maintenant mais je ne vois pas de capotes au sol et…_

 _\- Je prends la pilule et mon dépistage de MST est nickel. Et le tiens ?_

 _\- Le dernier était à mon retour de l'île et je n'ai pas eu de relations sexuelles jusqu'à… cette nuit^^_

Felicity remonta son drap sur elle.

 _\- Sérieux ?! Tu es le sexy Oliver Queen ! Toutes les filles se jettent à tes pieds ! Ok…3…2…1_ … dit-elle en rougissant. _Tu comprends ce que je veux dire._

Le silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens. Et le téléphone de l'archer sonna pour leur plus grand soulagement. Bien sûr par politesse, le jeune homme ne répondit pas.

\- C _'est ma petite sœur, je suis en retard pour le brunch familial au manoir,_ dit-il en remettant le boxer qu'il venait de trouver sur le sol.

 _\- Pas de soucis. Vas y. Par contre, si on pouvait éviter d'ébruiter ce trip…_

Oliver rigola.

 _\- Avant c'était moi qui disait ce genre de chose aux filles. Felicity Smoak, je me sens homme objet ! »_

Felicity leva les yeux au ciel en rigolant, mais à l'intérieur, elle se sentait en panique. Si seulement elle pouvait se souvenir de cette nuit !

* * *

L'archer revint chez lui le plus vite possible et arriva à esquiver la famille au complet.

Une fois l'eau de sa douche coulant sur sa peau, il distingua des marques de griffures. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir couché avec l'informaticienne. Le jeune homme se sentait bien d'une façon dont il ne s'était pas senti depuis des années… Bizarre…

Oliver se ressaisit. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse distraire par une histoire de coucherie. C'était arrivé et maintenant, c'était fini. Sa mission passait avant tout.

Lorsqu'il descendit pour le brunch, Tommy le salua :

 _« Ouah, je vois que tu as passé une bonne soirée hier !_

 _\- Quoi ?!_ demanda l'archer, soucieux.

 _\- Ben tu es dans la lune, le regard brumeux et à la fois satisfait… Qui est l'heureuse élue ?!_

 _\- Pour tout te dire c'est le blackout total !_ avoua Oliver à son meilleur ami et associé _. Tu n'étais pas au Verdant hier ?_

 _\- Non, c'était ma soirée de repos. Pourquoi ? Une fille t'a branché ?_

 _\- Tommy, laisse tomber._

 _\- Ok Mr. je broie du noir…_

Ils furent interrompus par Mora, la mère d'Oliver. Celle-ci jeta un regard critique à son fils avant de se contenter de dire :

 _\- Venez manger quelque chose. »_

La journée passa vite et Oliver descendit au repère très distrait. John n'était pas encore arrivé et il se retint de regarder les vidéos du club de la veille.

Depuis le naufrage, il n'avait plus passer de nuit dans le flou à cause de l'alcool. Etre the Hood et boire n'est pas compatible. De plus, fréquenter une femme n'était pas sa priorité. Il fallait qu'il se reconcentre sur sa liste.

Quant à Felicity, elle répara, pour s'occuper l'esprit, un ancien ordinateur, essayant de ne plus penser à un certain milliardaire sexy qui s'était trouvé dans son lit.

L'un comme l'autre voulaient éviter de se croiser. Ils ne savaient pas à quel point leurs destins seraient liés.


End file.
